Super Smash Academy
by Happymystery12
Summary: Kilia has to leave Ataria for a Smash academy. She's bummed, until she meets her mentor! Is she falling for someone? Rated JIC!


"*sigh* Well, I might make new friends..." Kilia was bummed that she had to leave Ataria for the Super Smash Academy. "I don't wanna be a Smasher!"

FLASHBACK:

_**Kilia walked downstairs, seeing everyone was awake and already down there. She was startled top find a party waiting downstairs. "What's all this?"**_

_**Her mother smiled and said, "You're going to Super Smash Academy!"**_

_**Kilia replied, "But I don't wanna be a Smasher!"**_

"_**Our family is a family of Smashers. It's time you learned the art of being a Smasher. You will learn more about others and about yourself there."**_

_**Kilia groaned. "I just said that I DO NOT wanna be a Smasher!"**_

"_**Too bad!" her dad joked. "But you have to go, no matter what. We'll be seeing you off. Your bus comes in two hours. Go on and enjoy the party!" He gestured to Kilia's friends she met there, also future Smashers.**_

"_**Many people in Ataria are Smashers." Her friend Faye explained. "My family was not a family of Smashers, so I'm starting a tradition!" She smiled proudly.**_

---------------------

Kilia asked Faye, "Are you sure you should become a Smasher?"

Faye said, "Of course!" The bus driver put on the radio. Music began to pour through the bus.

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day__

Y_ou got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you."

Everybody sang along. Soon the bus came to an abrupt stop, causing Kilia to fly from her seat in the middle of the back, landing halfway up the bus. The driver said, "Here we are, the Super Smash Academy!"

Kilia got up. "Thanks..." She grabbed her stuff from another seat and got off. Faye and her other friend, Troy, followed with their stuff.

Kilia dropped her things as she stood in front of the Academy. "Wow..." She stood with her mouth gaping open.

Soon a pink ball came floating over the building. "Kirby!" Troy yelled." The pink thing floated down.

"Hi!" it said.

"That thing... It talked!" Kilia said, staring at the pink thing.

The pink thing pointed at itself and said, "Kirby!" He sucked her up, and then threw her out of his mouth.

"Ow!" Kilia got up. "Strong little puff."

Troy laughed a little and said, "Kirby hates it when he's called a thing." He picked up Kirby by his arm. Kirby started to squirm.

"Stop!" he squeaked.

"Hey!" A boy in green cloth armor jumped off the top of the building. "I'm Link!"

Kilia stared at him. "My name's Kilia. This is Troy and Faye." She gestured to her friends.

"Hiya Faye!" Link seemed happy to see her.

"Hey, Link!" Faye smiled. "Wanna do a practice Smash?"

Link shrugged and said, "Alright. Troy, Kilia, ya might wanna stand back."

Kilia stepped back a little. Faye started the Smash. "Pyre!" A little red ball floated to Link. "Ha!" The ball exploded into a fire geyser.

"Ha!" Link threw a bomb.

Faye dodged it and said, "Aqua!" A blue ball appeared in front of Faye. She threw it at Link.

"Oof!!" he said as the ball hit him in the gut. He fell.

"You ok?!" Kilia called.

Link got up. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He took out an arrow. "Hm..." He shot it.

Faye yelled, "Guardian!" A force field absorbed the arrow.

"You've gotten better!" Link laughed. "Last time you and me Smashed, I beat you by miles!"

"Don't rub it in, Link!" A girl in a pink dress stood behind him. She seemed ticked off.

"Ok, Zelda, I'll stop." Link didn't want to, though.

"Thank you." She turned to Kilia and Troy. "My name's Zelda."

Kilia smiled. "Hey Zelda."

Troy was still holding Kirby. "Hey."

Kirby yelled, "No!"

"Ok, ok, I'll let you go." Troy laughed as he let Kirby go.

Kirby puffed up and flew away. Zelda watched for a few seconds, and then turned back to Kilia, Troy, and Faye. "I remember seeing you two on that field trip from Ataria. But…" She turned to Kilia. "I don't remember YOU."

Kilia shook her head. "I didn't go on that trip."

Zelda said, "That's too bad."

Kilia shrugged. "How do I find out my power and mentor?"

Zelda said, "I'll take you to the room where you'll find out."

Zelda warped the two to a room with a computer in the center. "Go ahead and find out," Zelda said, gesturing to the computer.

Kilia sat down and began answering the personality questions. Her answer was:

**POWER:**** Pyre swordsmanship**

**MENTOR: Roy**

**THIS MAY CHANGE. KEEP UPDATED.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Zelda looked over Kilia's shoulder. "Huh, Roy's only starting out as a mentor. Please don't give him a hard time. You're his first student."

Kilia nodded. "What room?"

Zelda replied, "Room 220. I suggest going to the Armory first for your weapon. Here." She warped Kilia to the Armory.

A boy looked up from a book. "Are you Kilia?"

Kilia nodded. The boy got up and said, "Here." He tossed her a sword. "That's the kind of sword Roy uses. Room 220."

Kilia said, "Thank you," and headed to room 220.

She reached it moments later. She knocked. A boy's voice yelled, "Come in!"

She entered. "Are you Roy?" she asked the boy that was sitting on a chair polishing a sword.

"Yeah. Are you Kilia?"

"Yeah. I heard that I'm your first student. I promise I won't give you a hard time!"

Roy looked at her and smiled. "Glad to hear that! Now let's get started!" He jumped up, tossing the cloth he was using onto the desk.

Kilia asked, "Where are we going to go?"

Roy smiled smugly and replied, "We're going to the training arena." He pressed a button on his belt and they teleported to a Pokemon coliseum.

"Where are we?" Kilia looked around.

Roy charged at her. "Learn by experience!" He threw his sword, and it caught on fire. Kilia easily repelled it.

"Heh. You're good already!" Roy said.

"Yeah!" Kilia's sword set on fire and she charged at Roy, thrashing relentlessly.

Marth came through the stadium and watched. Troy followed. "It that Kilia down there?" Marth asked.

Troy nodded. "She's good already."

Marth shook his head and replied, "No. She's got a long way to go."

Back in the fight, Kilia stopped thrashing and slashing like crazy.

She stepped back a little and pulled her sword back. She then scraped it over the ground and a red beam of fire hit Roy. "Oof!"

He landed across the arena from her. "Wow! Where'd ya learn to do THAT?!"

Kilia stabbed the ground and said, "My dad was a pyre swordsman, too. I learned from him."

"You're good!"

"Really?" Kilia seemed surprised that her mentor thought that.

"Yeah! That's really good!"

Kilia smiled. "Thanks. Are you hurt?"

Roy laughed and shook his head. "Nope!"

Kilia said, "Let's take a break." Roy nodded.

Kilia looked to see Marth and Troy staring in astonishment. "Uh… hi?"

Marth snapped out of it. "You're great!"

Kilia stared at him. Troy yelled, "What are you staring at, Kilia?"

Kilia said, "You really think so, Marth?" Marth nodded.

"You're good! You said you learned that technique from your father?"

"Yup. He was a pyre swordsman before you and Roy even came here."

"Interesting…"

"Well, gotta go!" Kilia ran down the hall to the cafeteria. "I'm hungry…" she told herself.

She reached the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of salad. She sat next to Faye. "Hey Faye! How was training?"

"Eh, it was okay. Troy ran down the hall with Marth following him. Other than that, nothing really exciting. What about you?"

"Well, Troy and Marth watched me and Roy battle. I used that ability dad taught me. And Marth said I was pretty good. That's it."

"That's a lot!"

"Serious???"

"Yup!"

The conversation dragged on for a couple more minutes before Kirby sat with them. "Hi!"

"Hey Kirby!" Faye happily greeted. "What's up?"

Kirby wrote something on a paper and handed it to Faye. She read, "'It was kinda boring without a student. I spent most of the time watching other people. I heard someone yell something, but when I got down to the Pokemon Stadium, it was clear. I hope the year starts soon. Smashes, classes, Brawls, field trips. That's always fun!' Well, you seem eager to start the year."

Kirby smiled and nodded. He took the paper and wrote something else. Kilia read, "'They're starting the year off with a concert this year! Several people are performing including me and my friends.' Who, Kirby?"

Kirby pointed at a bunch of things that looked like him. One was red, one was green, one yellow, and the last one was blue. Kirby called, "Guys!"

The Kirbys ran over. Kirby said something and the others nodded. Kirby tossed five stars and jumped on one. The others jumped on different stars and they lined up so that it looked like a V with Kirby in the front.

He said, "1! 2! 3!" They did the famous Kirby Dance. Faye and Kilia clapped at the end.

"Wow, you guys are good!" Faye commented.

Kirby smiled and sat back down.

"Maybe I'll have fun at this school!" Kilia happily said.

And that marked the start of her time at Super Smash Academy…


End file.
